thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Пьеро и СГВ: Бонусная история
Безымянная короткая история по электронной почте, чтобы выбрать покупателей смертные грехи зла и семь преступлений и наказаний ограниченного издания альбома, начиная с 2 июня 2015 года. История была написана Akuno-P. Он изображает бога Бегемо возвратившегося на Небесный двор, чтобы узнать о его творениях' и их действиях во время его сна. Сводка издателя Бегемо проходит на Небесный двор, удивляется, увидев его единственный дом разрушенным его Родина, Гудонехия, золотое рисовое поле, хотя когда-то тут стоял их исследовательский центр. Он решил узнать о ходе третьего периода, но не обнаружил его черный ящик рекордер, Бегемо решает взять бога солнца. После нахождения и изучения коробки, Бегемо обнаруживает душу внутри. Бегемо использует систему микрофона в поле и разговаривает с душой, представляя себя и предлагая, помочь ему выбраться. Хотя и неохотно, душа представляет себя как Аллен Авадония Behemo passes into the Heavenly Yard, surprised to see his only home after the destruction of his birthplace, Gudonechia, has a golden rice field where their research facility once stood. Wishing to learn about the progress of the Third Period but missing his Black Box recorder, Behemo decides to borrow the sun god's. After finding and examining the box, Behemo discovers a soul inside. Behemo uses the microphone system in the box and speaks with the soul, introducing himself and offering to help him get out. Although reluctant, the soul introduces himself as Allen Avadonia. Некоторое время спустя Бегемо поменялся местами с Алленом в черном ящике, в то время как мальчик отправляется в сады Елисейских полей. Двигаясь быстро, Бегемо использует акаши рекордер черного ящика, чтобы обновить себя в истории третьего периода; от этого, он узнает, что Аллен является копией себя в роду от Марины Лючиф ребёнок из проекта 'МА', и Бог размышляет, почему "Сикл" использует его. Подумав над остальной информацией из черного ящика, особенно встревожен смешением детей упырей Сетa Твайрайта с его собственными творениями, Бегемо отправляет сообщение, к объекту Castle Hedgehog. A short time later, Behemo has swapped places with Allen in Black Box while the boy goes off toward the Gardens of Champ-Élysées. Moving quickly, Behemo uses the akashic recorder of Black Box to update himself on the history of the Third Period; from this, he learns that Allen is a copy of himself descended from Marina Lucif's children from Project 'Ma' and the god ponders why "Sickle" was using him. After thinking over the rest of the information from Black Box, particularly troubled over the intermingling of Seth Twiright's ghoul children with his own creations, Behemo sends a message to a facility under Castle Hedgehog. Twelve floors below the castle, Willus Zorach arrives at the facility where he was born and raised, which was watched over by the Zorach family's head for centuries. Visiting the current head, his grandfather, Willus is told that their family's vigil would soon end once they terminate the Freezises per god's command, pointing to the five coffins carrying babies kept in stasis, one Freezis empty since one baby awoke and escaped a century prior. Not wishing to be forced to take up his family's mission, Willus agrees and they terminate the sleeping children before leaving the facility to be destroyed by lava. After his grandfather departs with his beloved Angela, Willus questions if there is really a god. With his goal complete, Behemo muses on the role of the Zorach family and the evolution of humans before exiting the Black Box. He spots Allen standing with a man with green hair, Held, who chastises him over letting Allen out. After discussing briefly what he did in the box, omitting his contact with the Zorachs, Behemo speaks with the caught Allen and notes that the boy's desire may soon come true, referencing that "she" would incarnate in the east of Bolganio. Soon afterwards, Behemo leaves after promising not to interfere in the sun god's affairs, at least for the moment. Appearances Characters= |-| Locations= |-| Groups= |-| Misc= Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *The story was originally emailed to select buyers of Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot and the Seven Crimes and Punishments limited edition album who inputted two pieces of a password found on the inside of the light novel and album story's physical cover at PHP's official website. Curiosities *The two password pieces found within the Fifth Pierrot light novel and Seven Crimes and Punishments story are "Mask O" and "f Seth" respectively, forming the password "Mask Of Seth". External Links *Official Website *Online Fan Translation en:Pierrot & SCP Bonus Story es:Historia Extra de Quinto Pierrot